


sweetie graffiti

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dorks in Love, Graffiti, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dave spray paints a wall for his boyfriend.





	sweetie graffiti

You rush John over took look at your work. He was sweet enough to meet you here at five AM and pick you up along with your two duffel bags once you were done with the small mural that you made in his honor.

John gasps. "I love it!"

John studies with his eyes he own face, the blue swirls of wind around his likeness. The bright smile on his face, the words you wrote surrounding him, MY LOVE.

John snaps a few photos, making sure to get the entire thing in the frame.

"Alright, now we are going to have to cover up my face." John tells you.

"What? Why?" You feel devastated. Does he not like it? You made it look exactly like him, maybe he's self conscious.

"Because it's my face and you sprayed it all over private property."

"Oh... right." You dig through one of your duffel bags for black paint.

You quickly spray a thin black layer of paint over some of his face and drag out a blue can.

You draw the emoji he always uses over the black spot.

**:B**


End file.
